Mutual
by melodisz
Summary: Luffy calls it a mystery feeling yet everyone else disagrees, Post3D2Y. — LuNa
1. he calls it a mystery feeling

**disclaimer** : I do not own One Piece.

* * *

**Mutual**  
by _melodisz_

* * *

**Luffy** was _thinking_.

He sat still on his special spot — _Sunny_'s figurehead, seemingly enjoying the view. As always, the sky was bright, blue and clear. The sea was bare, endless and serene. The wind never stopped running over him, knocking his hat off of his head, sending it to obediently fly behind his back.

But he just knew it. Something was missing.

The raven haired captain looked up and slightly pouted at the sky. Today, he just couldn't find any clouds that looked exactly like his all-time favorite food — meat, no matter how hard he tried to look for it and even thought he wasn't Chopper, he could always smell _that_ scent — the scent that only the endless blue of the New World could provide him — the scent of adventure. But strangely enough, he couldn't feel it now.

Thus, Luffy decided that he wanted something to distract himself from this weird situation, fast. Of course, meat (with Sanji's kicks as an extra service of the shitty restaurant) would do.

Without delay, Luffy sprang up, losing his balance for seconds. He grabbed his hat, ready to put it back at the original spot on his head but then paused. The memory of his fateful breakfast flooded back and he submissively slumped down again.

It was simple. He was just stuffing his face with everything identified as food within his arm range as usual, albeit a little harder this time from the first seat of the row plus the one and only person sitting next to him happened to be Nami and Luffy didn't feel like getting beaten up in the early morning so, after noting to himself not to sit at such an unhealthy position, his arm stretched past Nami's food, aiming to consecutively snatch Zoro's, Chopper's and Usopp's in one flight.

At that exact moment, Nami abruptly shot on her feet for some reason, panicked, and then the _Thousand Sunny_ was crushed by.. a giant wave? — which was caused by.. a cannon? a storm? a sea king? Luffy didn't know because he was trying to grab every piece of meat, as much as he could before the ship started to rock very violently and everything concurrently slipped from one side to another.

Nami roughly grabbed his shoulder, trying to balance herself in her standing position, only to send them both to fall backward (forward in Nami's case).

And everything went into slow-motion for Luffy.

As soon as he successfully swallowed his last meat, his face sharply met with her collarbone. At the same time, something hit the back of his head and Luffy landed right on the floor with Nami on top of him. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only thing falling in his path.

As if using his Gear Second, Luffy flipped over, switching their position in one swift movement just in time before the first chair followed their momentum and smacked his back, making him lower himself from the impact, the tip of his nose barely touching Nami's then the second chair followed, his lips firmly pressing against hers and Luffy couldn't help but notice that her eyes (which widened in sheer shock) were _beautiful_.

After that, everything was _weird_.

To Luffy, Robin's smile seemed brighter when she informed them that they were, yet again, among the Marine ships. Zoro's laugh was smug, almost annoying, when he dragged Luffy out of the dining room into the furious storm outside to finish their task. Sanji's mood seemed to be darkened and Luffy just noticed (and later, _felt_) that his kick was more powerful for no reason. Usopp's and Chopper's continual glances were discreet. Brook's song was more pleasant than usual. Not to mention that Franky's (joyful) tears were.. well, Luffy had no idea why he was crying anyways but the weirdest of all was Nami.

At first, he wasn't sure but now, after one day and a few hours had passed without seeing her face, Luffy finally concluded that Nami was avoiding him.

A crease crept its way to his brow. Here it came again — _a mystery feeling_,

Tingling his skin, nagging his mind, blinding his senses, making the sea and the clouds and _everything_ remind him of the orange haired navigator and her mikans, again and again.

At that thought, Luffy subconsciously looked back at the grove. As if on cue, he saw Nami leaving the dining room instead. Not to let his opportunity slip away, he put his beloved straw hat back on his head and stood up.

His resolve kicked in.

* * *

**E**ffortlessly, Luffy stretched his arm out weaving it around Nami's waist then lifted her up and pulled her down towards him on the grassy deck. She crashed into him with a scream.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!_?_"

Nami was struggling. Her hands automatically pushed his chest, trying to make some room between them but her attempt was in vain because rubber _was_ rubber and she only sprang back into him once again. She let out a frustrated huff and glared at him, silently demanding an answer.

His black eyes fixed at her lips, her cheeks, her hair then her eyes. He could smell the scent — Nami's scent? Mikans' scent? New World's scent? Luffy couldn't identify it anymore.

After wondering if this was something Chopper always felt with his sharp sense of smell for a moment, without fanfare, he leaned forward, inhaling the scent of her hair. His face was dangerously close to the crook of her neck.

"It's _your_ scent." he murmured and nodded to himself, satisfied.

"W-What?" Nami instinctively jolted back at his sudden intrusion, shuddering when his breath tickled her ear. Her hands fisted the front of his cardigan as a meager support when her knees started to buckle.

If Luffy noticed her question, their awkward positions or her face that started to resemble the color of his cardigan, he didn't show any signs of it. He leaned back and just stared at her contemplating about what he should really do next to fix this weird situation and stop the mystery feeling that made his heartbeat quicken.

"L-Luffy—" she stammered, fidgeting uncomfortably under his intense gaze then started hitting his chest, "Let me go!"

"Yada."

"LET-ME-GO!" she seethed at him, enunciating every word.

Luffy didn't even budge. His mission wasn't over yet and he needed to do something now otherwise, he just knew he would never enjoy eating his meat or just sitting at his favorite spot ever again and that was the worst — the _worstest_ thing for him.

"LUFFY!"

"Is it weird, Nami?" he asked all of a sudden. Nami's hands stopped and she blinked, confused, trying to comprehend whatever that was running through her captain's head. Luffy didn't disappoint her though.

"Did everything get weird after _that_?" he paused, flicking his eyes from hers to her lips then to her eyes once again. Nami easily understood what he was referring to and averted her gaze from him, knowing there was no way she could win a staring contest against Luffy especially in a situation like this.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "It's just an accident, Luffy. We didn't—"

"You're avoiding me." he cut her off. It was a statement, not a question.

"I'm not!" her head snapped up, making their noses almost touch each other's.

_Deja Vu_.

That weird feeling wasn't gone but Luffy felt better like this and he didn't fail to notice that her eyes were shining, mesmerizing. Her scent suddenly engulfed his sense and he couldn't remember anything except the fact that her lips was so soft that he desperately wanted to feel them again in that fleeting moment.

"Luffy.. " she absent-mindedly whispered.

Being close to her made him feel better thus Luffy decided, maybe if they kissed again, it would be gone.

"Lu—"

Simply, he kissed her. It was just a hasty little peck on the lips, purely chaste, nothing special but Luffy could feel the surge of _something _run through his body.

"Why.. why did you kiss me?" Nami gasped, blushing madly, the waves of emotions floating in her deep brown eyes. Her fingers loosened around his cardigan, grazing his scar, making that certain something tighten in his chest.

His theory didn't work. Nothing was gone. He only wanted more of it and his instincts told him there was no need to find any reasons to do it now.

So, he completely ignored her question and kissed her again.. caressing her cheek, sliding his hand through her silky long hair, cupping her neck and tilting her head upward to meet him, inhaling her scent, licking her lips, finding his way to savor her intoxicating sweetness..

And again..

When Luffy pulled back, they both were breathing heavily. His arm around her waist snapped back to its original length.

Losing her support, Nami slumped on the grass. Her eyes widened when she realized what was just happening. She quickly glared up, ready to snap at him but paused when she saw his smiling face.

"Yosh! I've decided." he proudly announced, "I like this! Shishishishi!"

Luffy was pleased, definitely, grinning ear to ear for the first time in a day. Still, that feeling wasn't gone but he felt even better with it right now because of the kiss — because of _Nami_. Sure, he had _always_ known she was special but it had never been so vivid, so true to him like this before.

Luffy's grin grew even wider at the thought but then, he caught the sight of Nami crumpling on the deck. Her face was red like a tomato.

"Oi, Nami!" he instantly sat down next to her, alarmed, "Are you okay? Are you sick? Did I do something wrong!_?_"

Nami waved his questions off, "Did you even know what're you doing, Luffy?" she sighed, pressing her fingers against her temple.

"Of course! I kissed you and it felt nice, really." he bluntly replied with confidence, carefully studying her just in case. He really loved her smile and she couldn't smile for him when she was sick that time so he just hated it, plain and simple.

Nami just stared blankly at him. The silence was growing around them for a moment.

"Can't you feel it, Nami?" Luffy clearly asked, "_Can't you feel it_?" he repeated quietly, waiting patiently for her to say something.

To his astonishment, a small smile broke out on her lips then she started chuckling and Luffy yelped in surprise when she threw her arm around him, squeezing him tightly within her embrace before secretly wiping the tears of happiness away from her eyes and releasing him shortly after that.

Luffy cocked his head, gazing at her, slightly confused at her reaction but she smiled and she didn't hit him so it probably was best like this.

"So, what now, _captain_?" Nami asked, smiling coyly.

"Stop avoiding me." he answered without thinking, frowning at the thought of their separation two years ago, "I want to see you every day."

At that, Nami blushed again but she quickly shook her head, trying to regain her composure, "Just.. that?" she tentatively asked and Luffy just nodded at her.

"Is that so?" she smirked, "Okay then, Luffy and you owe me 10,000 beli for each kiss, understand?" she said sweetly then stood up, straightening herself, ready to leave.

"But Nami, that's bad!" he opposed, looking up at her with his trademark childish pout.

Nami stopped and quizzically looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.

Luffy stayed silent for a moment then he laughed happily, getting the result which he knew both of them would like, "Shishishi, you _must_ be the richest person in the world, Nami." he said then grasped her wrist, pulling her down towards him.

"Ehh!_?_" she exclaimed in surprise, landing right on his lap.

Luffy grinned widely at Nami and leaned down, "Because I plan to do _this_ every day from now on!"

"W-What the—Mmph!"

* * *

"You..! Stupid rubber! — _SMACK_!"

—_the furiously embarrassed Navigator._

"SUGE Nami! You must have Haki!"

—_the swollen faced Captain with his sparkling eyes._


	2. they disagree

**Zoro** opened his eye, irritated.

Everything was calm and quiet until now. Nobody was outside except Luffy who lifelessly sat on _Sunny_'s figurehead like a statue since morning, if not, yesterday. Truth be told, Zoro couldn't care less about anybody's love life but after that accident, everybody with their right mind (except Luffy himself) could easily sense a _very_ awkward atmosphere between Luffy and Nami.

And food must have been the only thing that could make the listless captain become noisy and energetic again at this time.

Somehow, Zoro was sure now wasn't lunch time yet but he slowly stood up, stretching his muscles just a bit then looked down from the crow's nest at the deck below to confirm the source of the noise and he sure as hell did see Luffy, laughing and grinning happily like an idiot..

..with _Nami_ on his lap?

Zoro returned to his previous position after a brief moment, crossing his arms over his chest, closing his eye. A devilish smirk appeared on his face.

He was happy for Luffy but most of all, he couldn't wait until the moment Sanji found out.

* * *

**T**he future Pirate King _always_ kept his words.

Next morning before their meals started, just a little peck on her lips..

The dining room fell into a dead silence. Luffy, completely oblivious to his speechless crewmates, already started stuffing his mouth while Nami desperately wished she could just vanish.

"Uh.. ahem," Usopp was the first one who broke the silence, "Excuse me everyone.. " he paused for a moment, looking at Nami then fixed his gaze at Luffy, "Are you.. _together_?"

Nami opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when Luffy suddenly stopped eating and smacked the table.

"Oi, Usopp! Why did you ask a stupid question like that!" Luffy shot back like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Eyes widened and silence turned into chaos.

"Ahh.. young love is beautiful! Yohohohoho!"

"NOOOOOOOOO! Nami-swannnnnnnnn!"

Franky whistled.

Zoro laughed triumphantly.

"Shut the hell up wayward Marimo! Luffy! You.. _lucky bastard_!_!_"

Robin softly chuckled.

Usopp started his lovey-dovey tale about the idiotic captain and the fierce navigator with a throaty laugh and Chopper's eyes lit up.

No one except Nami caught Luffy's mutter, "You're weird, Usopp. _Everyone_ is together now. How could you not know?" and Luffy almost went back into his oblivious mode but..

"ARE YOU SICK AGAIN, NAMI!_?_"

Nami smacked her forehead and hopelessly groaned at her crew.

* * *

**Usopp** wasn't lying.

For some inexplicable reasons, he knew something like this would finally happen ever since the moment Luffy put his hat on Nami's head, beat the crap out of the Merman Pirates' Captain and destroyed Arlong Park. While everyone else had learned Nami's past (Usopp assumed Zoro's hearing system was working even when he was asleep or he hadn't slept at all), Luffy knew nothing.

He just did all of those things because _Nami was crying_.

Usopp smirked at the memory, watching as the blushing Nami gave Luffy a not-so-harsh hit on his head and started scolding him while Luffy grinned before happily stealing their forgotten food, didn't seem bothered.

Willing to let Luffy get his food for once, Usopp then turned to the reindeer and began his rightful duty — making Chopper's day.

He wasn't lying but exaggerating wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

* * *

"**N**ami, talk to me!"

"..."

"Nami, look at—"

"I'm _trying_ to concentrate here!" Nami hissed through her teeth, unconsciously gripping the book in her hand but when she received no response from Luffy, Nami looked up and met with his large puppy dog eyes.

She winced slightly and quickly shifted her gaze back, "Go bother someone else Luffy. I'm sure Usopp, Chopper and Brook wanna play with you."

"But they told me to go bother you!" Luffy insisted, jumping up to sit beside her.

She closed the book in a huff, glaring at him, "And you listen to them, not me?"

"Yes! You're outnumbered, Nami." he replied earnestly.

Nami stood up with a sigh, walking to the bookshelves in an attempt to find anything which required her concentration less than navigation.

"Just go take a nap, wait for the next island or something." she told him half-heartedly, her eyes flicking through the shelves and then stopped at novels.

Luffy bounced down onto the floor and followed her, "But I want to talk!"

Historical.

"Admit it, Luffy. You only want my snack."

Adventure.

"No! I want to be with you." he whined.

Her cheeks flared up and her hand paused then went straight to Crime. Nami then turned around and she was standing face to face with Luffy.

Maybe _Horror_.

The distance between their faces was too short. Luffy closed it and Nami didn't want a book anymore.

It lasted only a few seconds and then he frowned, trailing his fingers across her cheek, "Your face is red again." he mumbled against her lips.

"I'm not sick." her answer was barely above a whisper.

"Shishishi, that's good." Luffy grinned and dipped his head down once again.

Nami didn't complain.

* * *

**Sanji** had always known.

He could hear their voices as he approached the library and yet, he still persisted and silently witnessed everything. Luffy hadn't noticed the smell of food. Nami hadn't noticed him and he was torn between melancholy and outrage for a moment.

Sanji leaned against the wall, his grip around the tray of Nami's snack tightening.

He wished he could smoke now.

Deep down, Sanji knew and he hated that he couldn't deny it. If someone (who wasn't a woman) deserved to be happy, _he_ was Luffy and Sanji was sure even (the inconsiderate shithead) Zoro could see happiness in _their _eyes.

He stared at the wall for a while then let out a small chuckle and headed back to prepare his snack for Robin without a second glance.

Never to give snacks to Luffy was such a tempting idea.

* * *

"**L**et me eat it, Nami!" Luffy whined as he left the dining room with a basket of _mikans_ in his hands.

"No, Luffy and I want all of them, _safe and sound_, in my room." Nami said, continuing her walk without glancing back at him.

Luffy puckered his bottom lip, "But I—"

She turned back and took the basket from him, "_You_ are the one wanting to help _me _in the first place." she stated, rolling her eyes.

"You're _so_ sooooooooo mean Nami!"

Nami ignored him and walked away but Luffy ran up and snatched the basket back then starting running down to the deck, laughing like crazy.

"Luffy give it back!" Nami screamed, chasing after him, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Shishishi, why should I? You'll kill me!"

Unfortunately, even his own rubber legs could make Luffy stumble. The basket was knocked off. Mikans were scattered around. Luffy's face nicely collided with the grass. Nami stopped in horror, slowly picking one of her mikans from the deck. Her body started shaking with wrath.

Luffy who was trying to get up seemed to sense his death coming closer.

"Don't kill me! THEY ARE SAFE!" he sprang up and practically went into Gear Second, collecting every one of her mikans back in their respective basket then caught her fist just before it landed on his head.

Nami struggled to free her hand and Luffy wasted no time. He lifted her up on his shoulder and started sprinting.

"What the—!" Nami screeched, pummeling his back with her fist, "YOU ARE SO DEAD LUFFY!"

Taking the last jump, Luffy landed on _Sunny_'s figurehead. He sat down and set her on his lap, his arms holding her waist from behind, "I'm sorry but your mikans are safe and I'll let you sit here. It's my special seat only!" he said breathlessly.

Nami only gave him a long sideways glare and Luffy looked back into her eyes, saying sincerely, "Don't kill me, Nami."

After a moment, she looked away and sighed, leaning her back against his chest, enjoying the view in front of her instead. Luffy blinked but took that as a good sign before he grabbed his hat and put it on her head, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It's hot." he murmured against her orange tresses, slightly tilting his head to the sun above them.

Nami smiled.

"Your hair smells like mikans."

She lifted her hand up, holding her mikan in front of his face, "You can eat it."

Luffy grinned.

* * *

**Chopper** could have had a heart attack.

He sat with Usopp and Brook on the railing, watching them fishing but with his sharp senses, he could hear a noise from afar and when he looked back, Chopper almost fainted multiple times — the knocked basket, the outraged navigator and the audacious captain.

But they both went to _Sunny_'s figurehead and didn't come back. No agonizing screams. No splashing sound.

Chopper didn't quite completely understand human's feelings and he just thought that Luffy and Nami (especially the former) were absolutely not a normal case to study but he also knew about the simplest facts of this ship.

No one touched Nami's mikans.

No one sat at Luffy's favorite spot.

Chopper looked up at Usopp with such admiration in his eyes.

_Luffy defeated 1,000 of Arlong's crewmates, beat the crap out of the Merman captain and destroyed Arlong park by himself in five minutes before he collapsed from exhaustion into Nami's awaiting arms_ must have been true after all.

* * *

**T**hey were so close and the heat was almost too much to bear.

Nami jerked back a bit as his thumb gently caressed the back of her hand in a small circular movement while his mouth slowly roamed around from the corner of her lips, her flushed cheek to her ear before giving her earlobe a few licks.

"Do you like it, Nami?" his tone was husky and so unlike him, sending a shiver run down her spine.

Her knees started to give in but Luffy knew better. He grabbed her hip and pushed her back against the wall, pressing his body into her.

The next moment, they were kissing each other like there's no tomorrow.

Their hot breaths mingled together. Her fingers merged into his hair, desperately bringing him down to meet her need, closer and deeper, and Luffy complied.

His hands were everywhere, touching and stroking underneath her blouse, leaving behind a hot trail on her smooth skin as their tongues were frantically dancing against each other's in a delectable rhythm.

Nami moaned into his mouth and his eyes glazed over.

Their mouths fell apart. Luffy grunted, instinctively grinding his hip into hers, making her head loll back from the sensation, giving him a better access. He trailed his kiss from her jaw to her neck, biting and sucking her flesh before moving his way down to her collarbone but then he paused.

Nami loudly gasped then cried out in surprise when one of his hand grabbed her blouse and suddenly tore it apart, sending half of the buttons to fly away. His tongue and teeth quickly resumed their work, attacking the new area of her exposed skin, making another round of delightful moans escape from her throat.

That was when the door cracked open and both of them jerked at the sound.

For a moment, Luffy just blinked.

Nami looked at the door before shifting her gaze back, clinging her blouse together, abashed.

When Luffy caught the sight of Nami in front of him and realized what he had done, he clumsily took a step back away from her, so many emotions swirling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Before Nami could say anything, Luffy was gone.

* * *

**Robin** was surprised, indeed.

She knew her captain wasn't an idiot and she could sense something special in the way Luffy and Nami looked at each other, even before that accident but honestly, Robin had never expected both of them (especially the captain) to go this fast.

She only came to the girls' quarter to retrieve one of her books and now, she couldn't decide if it was a bad thing or not.

When Robin was about to leave, Luffy beat her to it.

He went off in a rush, his face wearing an uncharacteristically serious expression and he didn't seem to acknowledge her presence at all.

Robin turned back, watching Nami slump down onto her bed and for a brief moment, she thought she should leave, the book wasn't that important but then she decided against it and walked over, sitting down beside Nami.

She realized she made the right choice when she saw confusion in Nami's eyes.

* * *

**Z**oro went back into the dining room, his eye wandering around the table for a second before he sat down casually.

"Oi Zoro, don't tell me you were lost in our own ship." Usopp said, giving him a disbelieving look, "Where's Luffy?"

Rolling his eye, Zoro replied, "He said he wasn't hungry."

"_Seriously_?" Usopp's eyes widened in surprise as well as (Brook's but he didn't have eyes) Chopper's.

Zoro didn't answer.

"Maybe he's sick." Chopper mumbled, worried, "I should go check on him." he said, ready to jump down and leave but Nami stopped him.

"It's okay, Chopper. He's fine."

Franky and Brook remained silent.

Zoro folded his arms over his chest.

Robin gazed at Nami with an understanding look in her eyes.

"That idiot." Sanji grumbled to himself, briefly glancing at Nami, "Let's eat."

As if listening to Sanji's words for once, Zoro was the first one to start and then everybody followed him shortly after that, except for Nami. She suddenly got up and Sanji's eye twitched ever so slightly.

"Nami-san?"

"I'm going to work on my maps." Nami announced before quickly leaving the room.

It was like a secret code for 'do _not_ disturb or follow me' and nobody, not even Sanji, bothered to stop her.

They knew Nami meant it.

* * *

**Franky** could feel the tension.

Even though it was so faint and intangible, it did exist. Luffy was unusually quiet since yesterday but everybody didn't seem to notice or if they did, they hadn't showed it at all. Alas, the biggest evidence had just arrived.

Physically, Luffy seemed fine thus, this must have been some sort of love problems and everything was crystal clear when Nami left.

Sanji abruptly stood up, seeming ready to go kill the said captain but Franky halted him and decided to give it a shot.

As a man and as the older with age and experience, maybe he was able to help Luffy.

Franky left the dining room and headed to the men's quarter but when he arrived, he noticed the door was left ajar. He dared to look in and shortly after that, headed back on the same route with a smile (and a hint of sentimental tears), knowing they could work it out.

Those kids sure did grow up.

* * *

**H**is hand squeezed her shoulder lightly, somehow reassuring.

"I'm sorry, Nami." Luffy repeated quietly, deep sincerity in his eyes promising his words.

Nami backed off a bit, giving him a long incredulous stare, her voice quivering, "What do you mean, Luffy?" she tentatively inquired, her fingers curling up into a fist, "Why?"

Luffy looked straight into her eyes.

"It's weird, Nami but if Robin hadn't come, I _know_ I would've hurt you." he said, his hand traveling up from her shoulder, gently brushing against the faint mark on the base of her neck, "I'm sorry."

She was speechless and before she knew it, a tear rolled down her cheek.

He flinched at the sight, slightly panicked, "Don't cry Nami! It's okay now." he gently wiped her tears away, his brow furrowing, "I won't let anybody hurt you."

_Not even myself_.

Nami let out a soft sound between gasp and giggle, "Silly, _you_'ve never hurt me." she murmured, cupping his cheeks before pulling him down and captured his lips with her own.

For a brief moment, Luffy was surprised but soon, he kissed her back with an equal passion, his arms wrapping securely around her waist.

Just then, he laughed.

Nami quickly pulled back, her arms still wrapping around his neck, "What?" she asked and blinked, half-confused, half-annoyed.

"Shishishi, so you like kissing me, too."

Nami rolled her eyes.

"Does that mean I don't have to pay you back?" he asked rhetorically, grinning.

"No."

Luffy was suddenly deflated, pouting, "Meanie." he muttered.

Playing with his raven locks, she said cunningly, "But know what? You're so lucky, captain." she pecked his lips, smiling, "I lost count."

Needless to say, his grin was wider than before then he laughed again, "That's good, Nami but.. I'm hungry."

Nami laughed as his stomach growled, "Go ahead, your food is waiting."

"Shishishi." he gave her a brief kiss before enthusiastically running out of the men's quarter like a three-year-old child. Nami watched until he left, her eyes lingering at the door for a moment, a warm smile gracing her lips.

"400 million beli is more than enough, Luffy."

* * *

**Brook **was happy.

The crow's nest was such a perfect spot to relish the sight of the moon and the stars in a night like this. He looked around, enjoying the sight of the sleeping ocean reflected by the pale moonlight, contrasting with darkness above before his gaze stopped at the deck below and he noticed two figures that he could identify as Luffy and Nami, sitting together.

Brook knew they both were happy now because earlier, after Nami and Franky was gone for a while, Luffy rushed in and literally chucked all remaining food into his mouth with an elated laugh. Their same old captain was back, just like that.

Not wanting to invade their privacy, Brook took a few steps back and looked at the sky before lifting his violin up.

This crew gave him _life_. If they were sad, he could feel the pain. If they were happy, he would be, too. Just like this very moment, he could just feel happiness shining from their souls, so bright and clear, even more than the moonlight.

Love was beautiful.

The bittersweet memories flooded back and he started playing.

* * *

**notes** : Constructive criticism is _greatly_ appreciated because I'm not really good at writing multi-chaptered story and English isn't my first language. Thank you!


	3. she calls it love

**Nami** was woken up by the strange feeling of something suddenly _flying_ away from her embrace.

Languidly, she sat up and breathed in the familiar scent of the sea before trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes as she rested a hand against the grass to support herself.

_Grass_.

As the dawn was breaking, realization hit her hard. She was out on the deck all night with — wait, where the hell was —

"My apology for waking you up, Nami-san."

Her head shot up at the sound, "Uh, morning.. Sanji-kun." she greeted him sheepishly as Sanji lit a cigarette before her eyes followed his line of sight.

Luffy who had his front buried in the door of the men's quarter slowly fell backwards down onto the deck and hit the grass with a loud thud then he flipped over, stirring up a bit before continuing his sleep with soft snores _again_ as if nothing had happened.

"Shitty captain, letting Nami-san sleep out like this.. " Sanji exasperatedly grumbled as he stormed to the dining room, fire of rage literally burning around him, " ..holding Nami-swan in front of my eye you rubber bastard!"

Nami sweatdropped as Sanji disappeared from her sight. She grabbed Luffy's hat beside her, stood up and stretched before walking over and placed it on Luffy's head without waking him up. She then went to the girls' quarter to take her new clothes and headed straight to the bathhouse, too hurry to notice Robin's knowing smile. Nami really needed to take a bath to relax her strained muscles. The grassy deck wasn't a good place to sleep at all, especially if you weren't made of rubber in this case.

"Yohohoho, Nami-san." Brook greeted her as he came down from the crow's nest. Last night was his turn to watch, "I assume you had a good sleep last night." he chirped.

Despite herself, Nami blushed. Her eyes unconsciously drifted towards Luffy who was still obliviously sleeping but unfortunately Zoro happened to choose that exact moment to come out for his training session. He paused eyeing the door then Luffy for a second and wasted no time to throw a suspicious look at her but she ignored him. Nami gave Brook a curt nod and rushed off.

She just needed to take a bath now.

Yesterday, after she and Luffy had somewhat of a mutual understanding, they sat together on the deck, star gazing, talking and.. _stuff_, until she'd just fallen asleep at some point.

Nami sighed and closed her eyes leaning her back against the bathtub as she let hot water relax her muscles.

Sure, cuddling — _sleeping next to Luffy _wasn't a crime. She knew but she'd rather her crew not witness it. Maybe she should thank Sanji later.

After a moment, Nami couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at her thoughts.

Who in the world would have thought that she of all people would be in this situation, especially with her asexual captain. If anyone had told her two years ago, one month ago, even a week ago that Luffy was capable of kissing a girl (because he _was_ a man), she knew she would have laughed at them then made a bet, proved the fact, corrected the fallacy and earned millions.

But as almost always, her raven haired captain had proved her and everybody else wrong.

Luffy was, like he'd always called everything he didn't quite understand, a real mystery. His sense of logic was far more mysterious than Robin's smile, Zoro's sense of direction or Sanji's_eye_because rather than complicated, it was so simple and innocent that Nami just didn't — couldn't — wouldn't understand and without realizing it, she'd fallen _hard_ for him — her simple-minded rubber captain.

Boy, she was so in love that in some fleeting moments, she really hated herself for these stupid girly feelings but no matter what, she couldn't deny she was crazy when it came to him — sleeping out on the deck after they'd just entered the range of a winter island was just one from many.

For her, last night was like a dream because she was so happy and he was _warm_ and her lack of sleep did nothing but making her fall asleep even faster before she could tell Luffy or even herself to get back to bed but she did remember. Luffy told her about the Amazon Lily. He told her about the people he'd met, how he was trained by the Dark King and he told her he lo —

Nami's eyes suddenly snapped open.

What had she just thought?

This was _Luffy_ we were talking about. That ridiculous L-word part must have been a dream or a figment of her own imagination, Brook's song playing trick with her mind before she slept perhaps.

Running a hand through her damp hair, Nami closed her eyes once again then heaved a sigh at herself in slight frustration.

Somehow, she was officially crazy about that idiot now.

* * *

**L**ater that night, Nami spotted Luffy when she was about to go upstairs.

He was lying alone on the grass near the railing. His hat was faithfully laid beside him, letting its owner take the full view of the shining stars on the inky night sky above as the wind blew over genially playing with his dark hair. That image looked so peaceful and perfect she was helplessly drawn towards him.

Surprisingly, Luffy was awake, a pleasant smile on his face and it considerably grew wider even before her shadow graced his presence. He slowly got up, sitting crossed legs before he patted the grass beside him gesturing for Nami to sit down without glancing at her and when she did, he turned to look at her with somewhat of a quizzical expression on his face.

"I've just finished my map." she answered his silence question. Luffy nodded his head before looking up at the sky again.

Another cold breeze ran over and Nami drew her knees to her chest, slightly surprised by his unusual silence, asking, "And you?"

"I'm thinking about Ace." Luffy replied quietly. Nami paused, tensing up a bit at his brother's name before her eyes softened.

"I'm sorry." she breathed out, placing her hand on his knee with slight pressure as if trying to remind him that she was still here and he wasn't alone.

He didn't say anything.

Yesterday, Luffy never mentioned about Impel Down and Nami never asked. If anyone could understand him most, that one would be her. She knew completely how hard it must have been to lose someone you loved before your eyes.

"Your hand is small." Luffy murmured out of nowhere as he slipped his hand under hers, lacing their fingers together and despite the cold air around them, his small gestures sparked a warm glow right from her fingertips through her heart.

"I will protect you Nami." he said sincerely looking into her eyes with a smile that made her heartbeat quicken even faster and it was so contagious she couldn't help but smile back.

"Luffy.. " she began in a whisper, squeezing his hand, "Arigatou."

As she studied his face, Luffy's smile turned into a grin before he lightly tugged at her hand as if gesturing for her to move closer, "Are you cold, Nami?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied absentmindedly, arching an eyebrow.

"Good." Luffy said before he moved his hand from hers then easily lifted her up onto his lap. Nami tensed but soon, she started to relax in his embrace when he did nothing other than wrapping his arms around her torso, her head casually resting on his shoulder as she suddenly recalled that she'd fallen asleep like this in the previous night —

The previous night.

'_I_ _love you_.'

Nami frowned deeply. There was no way Luffy would say such a thing like that — _would he_?

She twitched then looked up at Luffy who gave her a simple '_hmm_' in return and before Nami could even arrange her thoughts, she blurted out, "About last night.. " she paused while Luffy gave her a hesitant nod, "Did you.. what did you say last night?"

Nami silently cursed herself for how lame her question turned out to be.

"I told you about the Maiden Island." he answered matter-of-factly, looking owlishly at her, "I met Margaret.. and Sandersonia and Marigold and Hancock—"

"Not about that." Nami cut him off, fidgeting slightly on his lap. She would never admit it out loud but the thought of the snake princess asking Luffy to marry her annoyed Nami to no end.

Luffy tilted his head to one side, confused but still continued, "Then Rayleigh came to see me and taught me to use haki—"

"No!" she interrupted and mentally slapped herself for her silliness, "Not that part, either.. I mean, never mind I'm going to sleep now." she ended lamely, trying to untangle herself from him but Luffy tightened his arms around her waist not letting her go.

"Let's stay, Nami." he said simply, his eyes never leaving hers.

Nami stopped, eyeing Luffy for a moment before asking hesitantly, "Are we going to sleep here again?"

"Yep!" he replied with his famous toothy grin.

"But everybody will see us." she tried to reason.

"Let'em"

"Luffy, it's cold."

"I'll warm you."

"I'm not made of rubber and I have my comfortable bed waiting for me in my room." she weakly protested despite a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I want to be with you, Nami." Luffy countered smoothly.

"Ugh, fine!" Nami sighed and slumped down against him once again, her cheeks flushed. Luffy laughed happily and leaned back against the railing as Nami closed her eyes, grimly acknowledging the fact that at this rate, she would never be able to resist him again.

"You're an idiot, Luffy." she murmured against his shirt, "But I love you."

"Love you, too."

"_What_?!" Nami perked up like his words was electricity that suddenly ran through her body, staring at her captain like she'd never properly seen him before, mesmerized.

"You're thinking too much." Luffy said quietly after a moment of staring and she could almost _hear _him smiling, "I love you, Nami." he simply said, his tone silently screaming at her that she should _already_ know a simple thing like this by now.

Nami stared, blinked and just stared letting the realization sink in. Her body stiffened, her heart skipped a beat.

It wasn't a dream. He _actually_ said he loved her.

Monkey D. Luffy loved Nami.

"Oi, are you ok—"

She pressed her lips against his in a brief kiss, not giving Luffy a chance to finish, "Never been better." Nami answered breathlessly, snuggling up to him. She wouldn't give a damn if the whole world was watching them right now.

"Shishishi," he grinned.

Nami smiled contentedly before closing her eyes, letting the rhythm of Luffy's heartbeat lull her to sleep without forgetting to remind herself to ask Franky if he could build a new quarter for her and Luffy, first thing in the morning. The grassy deck wouldn't do her any good for this matter.

"You're gonna be queen, Nami." Luffy murmured against her hair.

Nami's smile widened, "I know."

And she believed him.

**fin.**

* * *

**notes **: The end, finally! I have a LuNamania right now so you can tell me what you would like to read more. If I come up with an idea, I will add an omake later.


	4. special: how you remind me

.

.

_Months later_

.

.

**D**espite being half-asleep, Luffy knew Nami was sitting here beside him.

Maybe it was because of her scent. Maybe he could distinguish her presence because she _was_ Nami or maybe it just happened all the time until it had developed into a pattern that both of them hadn't quite noticed.

Everytime after their battles, after Chopper was running around restlessly to treat their wounds, after all the commotion died down and Luffy was left alone to rest in the infirmary, Nami always came to see him, even two years ago.

At first, she just left the door half-opened and stood there staring at him for a while and then she was gone. Then, sometimes she came in. Sometimes she sat beside the bed and recently, she fell asleep there til the morning came. For those times, Luffy would be the one who sat there and stared at her sleeping face instead.

Outside, the night was dark and quiet. _Thousand Sunny_ was anchored near a small and inhabitable island, resting still with the wind barely grazing just like each of the resident abroad (except Brook who insisted to be on watch). But still, the moon was shining bright in the depth of the sky and its light was staining the room enough for Luffy to be able to study Nami's face after he had completely woken up.

He didn't mind and didn't wonder why she was always here. He knew that she was worried about him, at least he could understand that much. But sometimes he just wanted to wake her up and tell her to go back to sleep in their bedroom because it seemed so uncomfortable sleeping like this even from only watching. Nevertheless, he never did it because, for the lack of any better interpretations, he liked to stare at her too.

But most of all, he knew that she wouldn't want to be alone in a night like this.

Of course, he didn't know exactly how to observe people and he didn't know how to read faces or catch lies but he always noticed the changes in Nami's mood and every little twitch on her face. He always knew when something happened to her or when something wasn't right, especially after they both were officially in this relationship thing so when he saw hurt and sadness flash through her eyes while her mouth was still smiling after the fight today and he knew he was the one who caused it, Luffy felt like he was slapped _hard_ on his face.

And despite that, right now she was still here sleeping by his side, using the bed as an uncomfortable pillow, her hand holding onto his.

Without knowing, Luffy squeezed her hand lightly but a smallest movement was all it took to stir Nami up from her sleep. She slowly straightened up and blinked several times in confusion before starting to realize where she was. At the same time, Luffy just blinked back at her.

"Sorry Nami. I didn't mean to—"

"Luffy?_!_" Nami said in alarm as she suddenly leaned in closer to take a better look at him, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Nami—"

"Do you feel hurt anywhere?"

"No, I—"

"I will call Chopper—"

"Oi, look at me!" Luffy cut her off as he pulled her back by the hand to sit on the chair. He turned to sit at the edge of the bed to face her, his other hand firmly cupping her cheek forcing her to look at him in the eyes, "I'm fine Nami. Look at me."

At that, Nami calmed down a bit. She had no choice but to listen to him. When she really did, her heart ached and she almost laughed.

Honestly, the man in front of her was far from being fine. He was shirtless but his skin was barely visible because of all the bandages. There were countless cuts and bruises everywhere and the only place she could look at that didn't remind her of the fight earlier was probably his dark eyes, always calm and unfaltering, because it was the only thing that could promise her that he was still here.

Nami averted her gaze when she felt tears pricking in the back of her eyes.

Getting no response from her, Luffy casually added with a very reassuring grin, "Actually, it still hurts a little but it's nothing!"

He then watched and waited but nothing happened.

"Oi, Nami—"

"BAKA!_!_" Nami finally cried out before Luffy could say another word. She lifted her hand, ready to beat him up in the head, to beat him up as hard as she could so that he would knew exactly how she felt but she halted abruptly because of his current state and instead, the said hand went up to cover her face, her other hand squeezing his hand hard until it hurt.

"I was so worried Luffy." she choked out, "You have no idea how much. I thought that.. " she trailed off in a quivering voice, trying her hardest to bite back her tears.

Again, Luffy felt like he was slapped when he saw the look on her face.

"I don't like it but it's okay." he said calmly and moved her hand away from her face. Nami looked at him with a question visibly in her eyes as he caressed her cheek before he continued, "to cry."

And it was like his words had turned off any coherent thoughts in her brain all at once. Luffy wiped the first tear away as soon as it started rolling down her cheek but soon it turned into sobbing and then she was crying helplessly on his shoulder.

Nami knew from the deepest of her heart that she could never ever get used to this — seeing him get hurt.

They were pirates. Of course, they fought and yes, they won in the end. Whenever Luffy fought, he recklessly did it without a care in the world and that was a part of the reasons that made him so strong. Nami didn't understand what he was thinking in those particular moments and frankly, she would never do but she had long since come to learn, respect and accept things that defined him. He was their captain and it went without saying that she believed in him and trusted him with her own life.

Reality, however, was never meant to be easy. It never was.

Nami remembered exactly how it had always felt whenever Luffy countered the last attack from their enemy. A part of her was dying everytime she waited in those agonizingly long seconds after that, for Luffy to show up again and let them know that they had already won.

Before, it was hard enough but ever since they were together, it was almost unbearable for her, no matter how much she knew her captain, no matter how much she knew how reality worked, no matter how much she had tried. Because she could never imagine her life without him. Because it was too much. Still, she had always managed to survive it all without showing her weak side and it pained her so much to be like this. Nami never thought that it would come to this day that she had to be the one to rely on Luffy when he was the one who _actually_ got hurt.

Her fear, worry, anger and relief burned into bitter tears as she desperately clung onto him.

Silently, Luffy wrapped his arms around her shaking form and stroked her hair, feeling rather numb because of her tears, not his own injury. His body was still hurt but like he had told her — it was nothing.

He was never supposed to make her cry.

Even without the promise he had made years ago in _Cocoyashi Village_ or _the talk_ (about how badly he would get kicked and how starving he would be if he ever dare to hurt Nami) that he received from Sanji, Luffy was never ever supposed to make Nami cry. It was a general idea that naturally and constantly stayed there in his (simple) mind along with '_Meat is the best_', '_I will be the Pirate King_' and such. But now she was crying because of his fight and the word _inevitable_ would never be enough for him to justify her tears.

Luffy waited for her sob to subside, his hand unconsciously went up and down, his fingers tracing an invisible path along her spine as he noticed that her shoulders were less tense than before.

"I'm sorry." Nami murmured beside his ear after they stayed like that for a while. She hastily wiped her tears away before letting go of him when she realized that her action might have hurt him more, physically and mentally.

Luffy answered quietly, "Don't be."

Nami reclined back against the chair, feeling more exhausted than ever when all the ordeal today finally started to take a toll on her, her eyes searching for his but it was dark and Luffy had his eyes hidden under his bang. Silence was prolonged as both of them were deep in their own thoughts. Nami knew that like this, Luffy wouldn't get any rest if she still stayed here or worse, she could just start crying all over again and it would trouble him, dearly.

Before she could find any excuses to leave, he said, "Gimme your hand."

For a moment, Nami only stared at him in confusion until Luffy held his hand out, waiting for her to take it and she did so when she finally caught his eyes. It was still dark outside but she could see it clearly in his eyes. He was determined.

Firmly, Luffy grasped her hand, guiding it up and placing it on his chest. Nami almost asked what exactly was he doing before she felt something throbbing steadily against her palm.

His heartbeat.

Unconsciously, Nami spread her hand flat on his chest, pressing down a bit harder right above his heart. She wanted to feel more of it. She _needed_ to feel more. It was such a simple act from Luffy but it was overwhelming and carried so many meanings in itself that she felt strange rawness burning in her throat and her tears threatened to come out yet again.

Luffy grinned at her, with his trademark grin and with the same confidence radiating from his usual disposition.

"I'm here." he simply said, his eyes never leaving hers, "And I'll get stronger."

He was telling her he was sorry. He was telling her he was still alive. He was telling her he was alright and she didn't have to worry. He was telling her that she didn't have to cry anymore.

He knew she would understand him.

Slowly, Nami nodded at him, again and again, because she didn't know what else to do. Because she was so thankful for all the things in this world that he was here — that they had met and she had someone like him in her life. No words or actions were enough to express what she really felt so she did the one thing she could think of — the only one thing that came to her mind. Nami leaned forward and captured his lips within her own.

The kiss was sweet and gentle. Luffy sat still as she pressed her lips softly against his before his hand went up to cup the back of her neck. Familiar warmth spread through her body, tingling at the edge of her sense as he touched her cheek and pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss but soon, with sheer effort, Nami slowly broke off. Her breath hitched when she looked up and saw the consuming passion in his eyes. His gaze bored into hers as his fingers pressed slightly deeper on her hip.

"Get some rest Luffy." she whispered in a daze, lingering there at his lips for a moment before reluctantly pulling away from him, "I'll see you in the morning." she added and before her own feelings could betray her, Nami sharply turned back and walked to the door.

To no avail.

Luffy didn't need to think about anything after Nami kissed him. He could clearly see it in her eyes and feel it in his vein. He wanted more. He wanted her, as much as she wanted him. Needless to say, his arm automatically stretched out to grasp her waist and pull her back. Nami had to grab his shoulders to brace herself after she was successfully yanked back onto him, her legs practically straddling his hip.

"Luffy, you can't—" Luffy locked lips with hers before she could finish and her thoughts all fled away when he slanted his mouth, his tongue darting out to demand for an entrance. Nami complied with a sigh, her hands instinctively wound up around his neck. Luffy curled his hands around her waist to steady her body, pulling her in harder and closer. Nami involuntarily shuddered and moaned into his mouth when she felt him pressing hard against her core.

Soon, their kiss turned even more passionate and needy. Their lips briefly broke apart only for Luffy to remove her blouse from her body and discard it on the floor. In that exact moment, before he could attack her lips once again, Nami mustered up all of her willpower and threw herself forward against him, buried her face on his shoulder as her brain trying to process a coherent sentence.

But that wasn't a problem for Luffy at all. He continued trailing his kiss along the side to the base of her neck and Nami almost lost it when he started sucking at the sensitive spot on her skin that he had come to know so well.

"Luffy, you can't do this." Nami said breathlessly beside his ear as his hand started fumbling with the last article of clothing on her upper body. She roughly grabbed his face, finally yanking him away from her. Luffy gazed at her, confused and a bit frustrated, his dark eyes intense and filled with desire but his attention was focused on her.

"You can't do this _now_." Nami reiterated but then weakly added when she looked into his eyes, "We can't do this _here_."

For a while, they kept staring at each other in complete silence, breathing heavily before Luffy grumbled under his breath, "You're right."

Swiftly, he stood, scooping her up bridal style in the process, making her eyes widen when she realized what he intended to do. Before Nami could say anything or even let out a surprised squeak, they were already out of the infirmary. Luffy headed straight to their own quarter, completely ignoring his surroundings and the nagging pain in his abdomen.

And there was no going back once he claimed her lips again in a searing, breathtaking kiss after they finally made it pass the door.

* * *

.

.

_Two days later_

.

.

**A**fter Chopper found (and utterly freaked) out about what they had done two nights ago, Luffy was temporarily grounded in the infirmary since.

As for Nami, she just gave the reindeer a silly, sheepish and apologetic smile when she realized that she might not have a chance to visit Luffy, let alone staying the night to take care of him when he was injured ever again. Actually, Chopper didn't tell her outright to stay away but she just knew it by herself that if she did _not_ stay away, it could end up just the same so she kept her distance for now and hoped for a better change in the doctor's mood.

On the other hand, Luffy apparently wasn't fond of the idea _at all_. He just kept whining and nagging at whoever came to visit him and repeatedly at Sanji who came to give him food that he was fine and that he might _actually_ die because of the lack of fresh air outside for too long. Everybody, however, completely ignored him and when Chopper wasn't around, Sanji kicked him in the face.

So, as soon as he was released, Luffy told the first person who happened to come into his eyesight who happened to be Robin that he wanted to see Nami and he wanted to see her right now. Nami was found in the library shortly after that. Then the order from their captain was delivered to her with an amused smile on Robin's face.

And here he was, her captain sitting Indian style with crossing arms, impatiently waiting for her, pouting and all.

"You never came to see me." Luffy flatly accused as soon as Nami sat down beside him at _Sunny_'s figurehead.

"You know Luffy." Nami began and leaned in closer, trying look at his face, "Chopper was _so_ mad at you."

The stubborn Luffy refused to meet her eyes though. He frowned and said defensively, "I was already fine then and we _even_ went back to our quarter!"

Nami couldn't help but chuckle at the whole thing.

Some time ago, she did ask Franky if he could build a new quarter for her and Luffy and surprisingly, the cyborg had consented to the idea without hesitation. But to do so, Franky needed to buy some more supplies from land and the amount of chances they would find a normal island like that in the New World was almost as slim as Zoro's sense of direction so naturally, the idea stayed abstract and was indefinitely postponed. Or at least it was, until Usopp announced at one of their dinner that he could _not_ take it anymore.

The sharpshooter clearly said that he could not live one more day on this ship if he had to witness their captain and navigator engaging in a make-out session when he wandered around the ship and demanded that Franky had their own separate quarter built immediately.

Soon, the idea became official then Luffy and Nami finally got their own private space when they miraculously found a _normal _island shortly after that. Of course, Franky was thoroughly satisfied with his work. Robin suddenly got the girls' quarter to herself. Usopp was totally relieved. Chopper was happy for them. (not recently though) Brook celebrated it with his new love song he had composed on the spot while Sanji wept and Zoro merely acknowledged its existence.

And true to Luffy's words, that night, they _did_ make it back to their quarter so Luffy, who always loved his nakama so much and never wanted to trouble them (namely, Usopp) and also, Luffy, who always missed the obvious and important point (that he was _seriously_ injured) in a topic that required a good amount of common sense, really thought that what they did was not wrong and sadly, failed to understand why everybody else made such a big deal out of it.

Just like that, when Nami saw the look on his face, she laughed wholeheartedly.

Luffy watched her from the corner of his peripheral view and his frown deepened for a moment but honestly, he couldn't stay mad at her, just like she couldn't stay mad at him for a long time so Luffy concluded to himself that everyone on this ship (except himself and maybe Zoro) was totally weird before he turned to Nami. She was wearing his hat which had been in her care since three days ago and she was still laughing, looking up at the sky. Luffy stared at her face as his mind recalled the event in the days earlier.

"You smile, again." he said out of nowhere causing Nami to stop and turn to look at him.

Her smile became softened as she replied, "Of course, I am."

Luffy mirrored her smile.

For a moment, comfortable silence settled between them. Nami carefully eyed him, her thoughts scattered around, rushing back and forth through her mind. There were so many things she wanted to hear, so many things she had wanted to say to him, too many that she didn't know what to say or how to start. As a result, she just kept gazing dumbly at him.

Of course, Luffy noticed. He caught her eyes and gazed back at her like he could actually read her mind, like they were really talking to each other in silence. After a few minutes, Nami just gave up and decided that, with Luffy, she never really needed to say much anyways.

"I'm glad you're okay Luffy." she said sincerely.

His smile turned into a grin when Luffy answered, "But you _never_ came to see me—"

And she kissed him once just to shut him up.

Luffy laughed happily after she pulled away. Nami edged closer to him as her hand grabbed his hat from her head and then put it back on his head where it was originally belonged. Instinctively, Luffy shifted back and opened his arm out for her. Gladly accepting his invitation, Nami leaned in and rested the side of her head on his shoulder, relaxed against his body as he easily supported all of her weight, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, no more words needed.

They had come a long way and it was still a long way ahead, waiting for them on this path they had chosen. There were lots of uncertainties and they didn't know what tomorrow would bring but somehow, it was alright. Because the most important thing that mattered was _now_, not then, not forever. Because everytime he saw her smile and everytime she looked into his eyes, they were reminded of how fortunate they were to be able to live their life like this.

Free and without regret.

Together, they gazed at the sea and for the first time in a while, truly felt at home.

* * *

**notes : **I know it's been two years but it had just occurred to me that this particular situation could happen anytime, considering how Luffy fights and how strong his enemy would be in the future. Sure, Nami is strong but she's also human. There has to be a limit.

And thanks soooo much for all your support! Honestly, this story is way more popular than I ever thought it could be. I'm really thankful for that and it would be totally awesome if you tell me what you think about this chapter? or tell me how much you love LuNa? I might even write you a smut scene next! (desperate, are we?) hahaha

Anyways, an early thank you for each and every new hit/favorite/alert/review! =)


End file.
